DanganRonpa: Haunted House of Despair
by ReklessBehavior
Summary: 16 students, most of them seperated from everyone else, are trapped in a haunted house. Where they are being hosted by a Purple and Black cat named Kuroneko, said cat won't let them leave unless...they kill each other. Find out what happens to them. Sorry if it's kinda bad, alot of things are going on at the same time.
1. Intro Chapter

**Hey guys, what's up? This is a fan-made DanganRonpa story that I made with my friends over at Discord, we are a group of Voice Actors that met on Amino. I've decided one day that we should Role-Play this story and since March 7th, 2018 up until today, its coming along real nicely. Updates will happen every other day or every two-three days depending on how our days go or my motivation. This story will also be on Wattpad, upload by Hikari Iku, SHSL Figure Skater.**

 **This fic is kinda off, things will kinda be explain, random things will be said/happen and other times people tend to disappear and then reappear later on in the story. Sorry if its weird.**

 **Link to the Wattpad version:** **546904700-danganronpa-haunted-house-of-despair-pilot**

 **Cover made by Miyuki Maki, SHSL ? (Its cropped up a bit...whoops)**

 **Enjoy the fic! No flaming, helpful feedback is welcome! Don't like it, Don't read, simple as that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DanganRonpa**

A purple and black cat robot sits in a chair and smirks at the camera in front of them. "Phhuhuhu! Hello children! AND WELCOME TOOO...THE ULTIMATE MUTUAL KILLING GAME! We are going to have so much fun, fun fun! And you're all going to like it, whether you like or not, because that's how you get out of this game! The MUURRDDEERRS, WILL BE FUN, FUN FUUUUNNN!" The purple and black cat got up from his chair and walked to the right of the room and muttered 'I need to find me some caviar now...' then the screen fades to black.

Characters:

Male:

Soma Kotake - SHSL Acrobat (Mine)

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Female:

Kagura Shizuka - SHSL Hacker (Korububr)

Makana Vario - SHSL Investigator (xGT3Mx)

Hikari Iku - SHSL Figure Skater (AllTimeStar)

Miyuki Maki - SHSL ? (Derpy_Dolphin_)

?

?

?

?


	2. Needing no introduction

**_In_** ** _the entrance room. 5 students are found unconscious, face down._**

A silver hair girl with a one-sided ponytail, with bangs covering her eyes groans quietly as her eyes begin to open, "Wh-where am i?"

A girl with wavy dirty blond hair sits up and rubs her eyes as she groans, "Uhhh, what happened? Ugh my head..."

A chocolate brown hair girl, wakes up face down and bolts into a sitting position confused. "Woah. What is this?" She looks around at the strange surroundings.

A ravenette girl goaning gently, she slowly sat up while feeling her entire body feel tiresome. Not knowing what had happened or where she was, the ravenette growls lowly. "What the hell happened here..?" She felt slight dizziness to her head not fully awake yet. "Dammit..." She rubbed the back of her head.

A boy with slick back red hair, groans out an agony and shake his head, and sits up, "What the heck happen?"

The silverette slowly sits up and scans her surroundings. She notices everyone else she quickly gets scared and curls into a ball in fear.

Noticing a few more people getting up around her and her confusion deepens. "Who are you people?" wondered the girl with chocolate brown hair.

" _Us_ people? Who are _you_ people?" retorted the girl with dirty blond hair.

With a little bit of shireking, the silverette curls deeper into her ball at the sound of voices.

"Hey! I asked you first!" The chocolate brown hair responds to the dirty blond.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asks the only boy in that group.

The ravenette groans as she looked over at the other female that questioned them, and looked away and down at the floor. "Like in hell I'm telling them..." She muttered out, she didn't know a damn thing, strangers, utter strangers around her. She then looked at the female who was curled up in a ball and rolled her eyes, "..."

"Look why don't we all calm down? Huh?" the boy trying to calm down the situation.

She slowly raises her head revealing her bright blue eyes with one covered with her hair, "Pe-people" the silverette coming up from her curled up form had said.

Boy looks at said silverette the little girl in a gray sweatshirt, "You doing okay shorty?"

"Sh-shorty?!" she seems to flinch but recovers a bit. "Y-yeah. i-i think"

Nearby the ravenette brought her knees close to her chest and looked around. Unaware of what was going on, what to do, these damn strangers. The female signed and groaned in annoyance. "..."

Not noticing the Ravenette, then said to the little girl with silver hair, "Sorry I didn't mean to call you short, just you look kinda pale there." She pulls her head out the rest of the way and pulls down her hood revealing her long silver hair. "Y-yeah it's just I-I don't really g-go outside." her eye focused on the boy. He grunts. Then looks out at everyone else.

The dark-haired female looked over at the guy and raised a brow.

Silverette glances at the others and slowly tries to stand up but ends up falling back down

As if in instinct, the ravenette went over towards the silver-haired girl and extends a hand out. "Hey. Need a hand, girly?"

Chocolate brown notices the small girl fall and crawls over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" the silverette hesitantly grabs the ravenette's hand and pulls herself up, "Th-thank you..." She then looks down at the chocolate brown on the floor and nods her head.

"No problem." Ravenette said as she looked at her, staring silently for a few and looked away as she crossed her arms. "Hn.."

"I think it would be best if we all got to know each other." the boy suggested.

"Y-yeah" Silverette nods her head in agreement.

Ravenette just looks at them and sighed, "Whatever."

"Yes! I agree!" Chocolate brown jumps up and points towards the speaker (the Boy) energetically.

"H-h-h-hi I'm K-kagura Shi-shizuka it's nice to m-meet you a-all." the silverette said shyly.

"Kagura, huh..? Cute name.. I'm Makana Vario..." Said ravenette grins.

"Well I am Hikari Iku! I guess it's nice to meet you all!" Chocolate brown smiles

The other girl that didn't say anything for awhile jumps in, needing no introduction. "Hey what about me!?" She says strongly. "Hello, I'm Maki! Miyuki Maki! Pleased to make everyone's acquaintance!"

Makana looks over at the guy, raising a brow. "What about you, what's your name, dude?"

Miyuki stares at the guy, "Yea what about you?"

Hikari looks at the guy with curiosity. "Yeah what is your name?"

Kagura slightly glances at the boy who greeted her before "Hm?".

Having everyone look at him, he sighs, "Guess its my turn. Hey, Soma Kotake here."

 ** _Just then something loud was heard in the next room further up._**


	3. What the?

Kagura shrieks and hide behind the boy who is over a foot taller than her. Kagura slowly peeks out from behind him while shaking.

She jumps a little and turns toward the noise. "What was that?!"

Miyuki walks toward the room timidly "Uh, I'll check it out, anyone wanna come?"

"I'll go too." Soma starting walking towards Miyuki.

"I will!" Hikari volunteers.

"The more the merrier I guess" Miyuki shrugs, but said it with a hint of nervousness.

Kagura cowards back a bit but holds onto Soma's shirt walking closely behind him "I guess I'll go."

"I'll probably tag along." Makana shrugs.

"Adventure time!" Miyuki says singsongingly. "L-Let's go then!" She then said timidly.

Makana looked at Miyuki, hearing her timid voice. She walked closely to her, staying close behind her.

Kagura continues to grip onto Soma's shirt

 _ **We all walked into the next room.  
The next room, was the main hall where there are two big stairs leading up to another floor, however they are caged up.**_

"Anyone got a key or somethin'?" Miyuki asked, while looking at the caged up barricades.

Kagura steps out for a second and seems to be staring off into space. Miyuki waves her hand in Kagura's face. "You ok?" Miyuki asks, "Earth to Kagura."

"There are 3 cameras in here. We are being watched." Kagura says quietly.

Hikari slowly spins in circles admiring the room. "Woah. . ." She mutters.

"I see that too...but how did you see that you're covering your face in my shirt." Soma looks down at Kagura.

"Yeah H-how'd you know that Kagura? I mean you barely even flinched." Miyuki pondered, but said that in a timid voice.

Makana stayed silent, looking around while raising a brow in confusion.

"Ummmm." Kagura's blushing and seems to be thinking of what to say, "I uh. I-I can h-hear the s-sounds."

"What sounds? I don't hear anything. You have great ears apparently." Hikari was astonished about what Kagura can hear, what she can not.

"Sounds, huh?" Makana looked at Kagura in wonder.

"HELLLLOOOO CHILDREN!" A high pitch voice booms around the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Miyuki shriek.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL?!" Makana shouted angrily.

Kagura jumps up and shrieks.

"What, who are you?!" Soma shouted back at the high pitched voice.

"Hm?" Kagura then said.

Hikari falls over not expecting that. "WHAT THE-"

Makana's growling, "EXPLAIN TO WHY YOU HAD TO MAKE OUR EARS BLEED?!" Makana huffed as she narrows her eyes. An eye twitch.

"Y-YEA WHAT SHE SAID!" Miyuki added to Makana's comment.

A cat thats purple and black steps out behind a statue in the middle of the room. "HELLO, HELLO, HEEELLLLOOOO!"

"It's a cat?!" Makana exclaimed.

"HELLO, HELLO, HELLO TO YOU TOO, MISTER!" Miyuki mocked.

Kagura steps out blushing and looking at the creature in shock.

Hikari stands up and brushes herself off. "A. . . Cat?"

Kagura seems to be holding in something.

"You okay kiddo?" Soma looks down at Kagura, an eyebrow raised.

Makana crossed her arms, glaring at the cat.

"KAWAIIIIIIIII NEKO!" Kagura suddenly runs up and hugs the creature cat.

"Is this a damn joke? Where are the damn camera men? Where are the damn-HEY, KID!" Makana shouted with a arm stretched out.

Kagura spins in circles cuddling the creature cat.

Miyuki stares at Kagura awkwardly

"Uhhhh ok...?"

Kagura is giggling like crazy, looking like she is having the time of her life.

Miyuki backs away from her slowly.

Hikari can't help but laugh at Kagura. "Wow you are adorable Kagura." Hikari on the floor again dying of laughter.

Makana groans as she shook her head. "Oh god..."

"WHOA! HEY PAWS OFF LITTLE GIRL! THIS IS FINE FUR! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" The purple and black cat shouted while in a dizzy faze.

Kagura quickly puts down the creature cat, bowing towards it slightly, "I'm sorry mister." She then runs back and stands next to Soma

Makana looked at the cat and scoffs, "You're just a damn furball and you're telling her, as an order, to put you down?"

"Well I mean that is animal abuse..." Miyuki trails off before she can say anything stupid.

Hikari is in pain from laughing on the floor but she is still smiling and giggling.

Kagura gasps, "Oh my I'm so sorry mister." she waves her hand frantically.

The purple and black cat brushes itself off and then raises its arms up, "Alright, now that that was over...Welcome children to the haunted house of MUTUAL KILLING!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hooray" Miyuki groans sarcastically.

Kagura shrieks and hides behind Soma again, "K-k-k-killing?"

"Killing? Haunted house?" Makana's eye twitched again.

Hikari stops laughing at those words and raises her head up to look at the cat. "Wait. . . Did you just say. . .?" She stares at the ceiling in a silent panic.

"THHAAAAT'S RIGHT! THE HAUNTED HOUSE OF MUTUAL KIIIILLLLLINNGGG! You're all locked in this house and can never leave unless..." The purple and black cat exclaimed.

Kagura grips tighter onto Soma's shirt to the point of hurting his back with her nails.

"Ouch...kiddo ease off a little..." Soma wince.

Makana felt her hands clenched into fists. "This has to be a joke right?! What the hell are you going on about damn cat?!"

Hikari is staring at the ceiling panicking silently and shaking.

Kagura seems scared but also seems a little at ease knowing they can't leave.

Miyuki walks up to the cat and grabs its collar. "I am pawsitive I will strangle you if this isn't a joke."

Makana starts trembling trying to restrain herself from going after the cat and strangling him. Makana grits her teeth and grips on her head, "Hnnn... GOD DAMMIT!" She got on her knees, within seconds, glaring while an eye twitched again. "As much as I want to-AGHH!" Makana stood up and walked over to the left, punching a nearby wall.

"I will give you 10 seconds for you get your hands off my collar...or you will get punishment!" The cat scolded.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do, purr me to death? Pawlease." Miyuki snickers at her own pun.

Makana looked over at the two, eye widened. "Kid, let him go..."

 _ **Then a beeping is now going off at a slow pace and then it gets slowly faster…**_

Kagura jumps out from behind Soma. "MAKI GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"...?! KID!" Makana shouted.

"Ugh, fine..." Miyuki groans but still having her hands on the cat. "It's just a little pussycat anyway."

"EVERYONE COVER!" Kagura falls to the floor pulling Soma down with her and covering her head.

"Wait, what?!" Soma drops to floor, since he was pulled down.

Makana looked at them and then at Miyuki with the cat. The girl looked back at the two. "You guys aren't gonna do anything?! What if something happens to her?!" She growls as she grits her teeth.

Hikari hears Kagura yell for cover and rolls to the corner of the room and covers her head with her arms.

Miyuki turns her head toward the others with a confused expression. "What are you talking abo-"

 _ **Just then a loud explosion was heard, and threw Miyuki back into the other room.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"MIYUKI!" Makana's eyes widened in shock and rushed towards her.

Kagura gets up. "MAKI!"

"Whoa!" Soma's eyes widened. "Hey what just happened?"

Hikari stared at what happened in horror.

Just then the Purple and Black Cat came out from behind the statue again.  
"I told you to let me go. BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

Makana looked over at the cat, eyes wide in horror as she felt herself glare. "You... You..." She yelled out in rage. "YOU DAMN CAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU EVEN DID?!" She laughed a little from rage, "YOU'RE INSANE! I SHOULD KILL YOU BUT BE GLAD, I DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS ON ME!"

Kagura stares at the cat with slight tears in her eyes

"Gees, you guys are all being a bunch of crybabies, she's only unconscious…" the cat muttered.

After staring at the cat for a minute Kagura suddenly gasps.

"Ha, still, you have the nerve to hurt someone?" Makana glares harder at the cat.

"Well, I did say to let me go...anyways, where are my manners. My name is Kuroneko! The Owner of this here Haunted House!" The purple and black cat said with pride.

"Kuroneko?" Hikari muttered the strange name from the corner.

"Hnn.. Am I supposed to be impressed?" Makana said as she sits on the floor, holding the unconscious Miyuki in her arms. "..."

Kagura seems to not be paying attention to what is being said. She is slowly walking backwards away from the cat. Quickly grabbing Soma's shirt again and burying her head in it while shaking.

Soma one arm hugs her.

Kagura seems to be uncontrollably shaking.

"You okay, kiddo?" Soma's eyes soften at seeing Kagura shake.

Kagura shakes her head no, "Mn mn..."

Hikari looks over at Kagura. "Whats wrong? I mean other than the obvious."

"There's no need to be scared." Soma tries to reassure Kagura.

Makana continued holding Miyuki in her arms and looked down at her, feeling her eyes stare at the unconscious girl. A sudden image flashed inside her mind. She blinks and shook her head and sighed, looking at the group. "Hmph..." She closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

"E-electronic, w-weapons, b-bombs, pr-programs. H-hes f-full of them" Kagura shakes in fear.

"W-what?! How do you know?" Hikari looks at Kuroneko in terror.

"Wait What? Really?" Soma was astonished.

"H-he's soft and cute but h-hes a r-robot." Kagura's eyes went from admiration then to fear in less then a minute.

Makana growls, looking at Kuroneko, still holding onto Miyuki, as if she was trying to protect something that belonged to her.

"Phuhuhu! That's right little girl I am a robot! Now let's get on with the business, on why I am here!" said Kuroneko.

Hikari crawls over to Makana and Miyuki and sits in front of them to avoid anything happening to the unconscious female.

Hikari glances at Makana trying to avoid taking her eyes off Kuroneko.

Makana looked at Hikari, "H-Hey, you..."

"Hm?" Hikari is still trying not to look away from Kuroneko in fear of them hurting someone else.

Makana looked down at the unconscious Miyuki in her arms as she stared silently. "Do you think she'll wake up...?"

"Class 83 of HPA…" said mostly to himself but to the others.

Makana blinked and looked up at the damn furball.

Hikari continues to stare at Kuroneko.

Kagura looks up at Kuroneko in curiosity and fear.

Soma follows suit.

"Super High School Level…" Kuroneko pulls out a list out of thin air.

"Hacker…"

Kagura looks down blushing a bit.

"Figure Skater…"

Hikari gasps.

"Investigator…"

Makana's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh an unknown talent...?"

Hikari tenses up while listening.

"..." Makana looked at Hikari, then at Miyuki then back to that furball, damned cat, she hates him so much.

"Acrobat…"

Soma grunts.

Makana looked at Soma.

"And others who you guys haven't met yet…"

"Wha...?"

"Other people? There's more people here?"

Kagura stares at the cat in shock, "Th-there are o-other p-people?"

"Hmm..." Soma thought.

"We have a good batch of students here." Kuroneko looks over the list.

"A good batch? Sounds like you detailed us as cake." Makana points out.

Soma looks at Makana weirdly.

Makana looked at Soma, raising a brow. "The hell are you looking at?" She felt weirded out as well.

Hikari is still very tense and trying to protect Miyuki and Makana.

"Well this is getting awkward, I'm just going to leave now." Kuroneko leaves without saying anything else and is nowhere to be seen.

Makana looked at Hikari, noticing that and blinks silently. "..."

Hikari turns towards Miyuki and Makana quickly and looks at Miyuki. "Please wake up." She says slightly shaking her side.

Miyuki groans as she blinks into consciousness. "Mmm...h-hey what'd I miss" she said groggily

"Miyuki... Hey, kiddo." Makana gave a small grin of relief to her. "You doing okay..?"

"Never better." Miyuki said but her head still pounding.

"Kuroneko left. I'm happy you're okay." Hikari said in relief.

"Kuro...who?" Miyuki started.

"Kuroneko. The cat.." Makana then noticed she was still holding onto Miyuki. She blinks. "I can let go if you want now, kiddo."

"Oh, that little furball...and uh yea I think I'm ok now..."

Miyuk stands up as she subsequently loses her balance and grabs her head as she falls to the ground

"I think I'll stay here then." Miyuki gave up to stand up as soon as she tries.

Makana sits next to her.

"Do you want me to help you up?" Makana asks.

"We can keep you balanced." Hikari added.

"Nah it's fine, the floor's cool." Miyuki shakes her head.

"Unless you got an aspirin or somethin, it kinda stings when your whole body is thrown to a wall." Miyuki trying to poke fun.

"Okay." Hikari sits next to them on the floor.

Makana yawns softly and gently sighs, rubbing her forehead.

Soma and Kagura walked towards the others.

"You guys okay?"

Makana looked at them. "Yeah, we're okay."

Hikari nodded in response.

Kagura looks down. "I need a minute to think about this." She slowly walks to the other side of the entrance hall and sits on the floor in the corner."Hmm..." Soma looks towards Kagura.


	6. Free Time Event: Soma and Hikari

FREE TIME EVENT

Soma walks over to Kagura, "Hey, kiddo you doing okay?"

Kagura looks up at Soma. She flinches a bit before looking down. "Y-yeah I-I'm alright."

"Hey now you don't need to be scared." Soma reassured her.

"I-its just..." Kagura trails off. She looks down and her tiny feet and hands. A single tear falls from her eye that is uncovered "I-its n-nothing."

"You can tell me." Soma looks tiredly at her but smiles.

Kagura looks up at him and looks back down, "I don't know if i'm ready to tell you that just yet."

"That's fine, whenever you feel like it, I'll be here." Soma told her.

Kagura looks back up at him. Her bangs brushing off her eye for a split second showing a little corner. A small glowing green line is seen but is quickly covered back up with hair. "Well what about you huh?"

"What do you mean, what about me? Do you want to know about me?" Soma questioned.

"Whatever you want to tell me." Soma smiled at her.

Soma looks away for a bit and then towards her again.

"Uh, well, you see I'm the SHSL Acrobat..."

Kagura looks up with a bit of astonishment. "You?! Really? I would have never guessed."

"Yeah, me an Acrobat, funny right?" Soma tried to poke fun.

"Wanna show me some moves mister?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe some other time. I don't...I don't feel up to it." Soma looked away for a second.

"Okay." Kagura didn't push him.

"Well if you haven't guessed by now I'm the SHSL hacker."

"I actually didn't notice, no hints have been dropped other then Kuroneko saying your talent and you reacting." Soma thought about it.

"Oh." Kagura looks relieved.

"Anyways I think we should go back to the others."

"Unless you have something to say." Soma looked at her.

"No not really. I think I'm going to continue to sit here for now." Kagura seems worried about something.

"Alright, then..." Soma walked back towards the others.

"Hey Iku, I think something is up with Kagura, I can't seem to get through to her, maybe you should talk to her..." Soma said, and then looks back at Kagura.

Hikari looks at Soma and then to Kagura and nods her head. "Okay I'll try to talk to her." She stands up brushing herself off and begins to walk towards Kagura.

Hikari kneels in front of Kagura. "Hello Kagura!"

Kagura looks up at Hikari. "Oh h-hello Iku."

"How you doing?" Hikari asks.

"F-fine i g-guess." Kagura looks back down.

"You seem to have something on your mind. Are you ok?" Hikari asks her.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine just a lot on my mind." Kagura looks like she wants to say/ask something.

"Okay well if you ever decide you want to tell someone, I'm sure Soma would be willing to listen and I can guarantee that I will listen, and I won't even tell anyone else if you don't want me to!" Hikari says reassuringly trying to make her feel at least a little better.

"Th-thanks Iku." Kagura blushes a bit. "H-hey Iku?"

"Hm?" Hikari says smiling.

Kagura looks up at her with curiosity in her eyes. "Why are you here? Like what is your talent?"

"Me? Oh well I'm the SHSL Figure Skater!" Hikari stands up and responds proudly. "Maybe one day I could show you one of my programs!" Hikari is excited about the idea of performing a program for her new friends.

Kagura's eyes light up with a bit of excitement. "R-really? Th-that would be awesome."

"Yeah! I've been working on a new program maybe I could get your advice on it! Well, maybe we should get out of here first." Hikari said with a still look of glee.

"Y-yeah." Kagura looks down, the smile wiped off her face. "I-if we g-get out of h-here." A tear falls from her eyes.

Hikari kneels down next to her again. "Don't worry I'll make sure we get out of here! Well anyways, I'll leave you to think or whatever now." She then stands up and runs across the room. She performs a triple axel in excitement as she is almost at the end of the room.

Kagura giggles a bit and looks down with worry filling her eyes.

Hikari walks over to Makana. She suddenly gains a serious expression rather than her usual excitement. "Hey. There's something wrong with Kagura and she won't tell Soma or I. You seem like a convincing and helpful person. Maybe you could try to figure out what's wrong?"

Makana blinked at Hikari and then looked at Kagura. She raised a brow and groaned lowly a bit. But of course, she didn't really mind. She already did show care to that little Miyuki Maki brat. Damn. She sighed and stood up. "Alright, but I'm not doing it because you asked me." She walks over to the silver-haired girl.

"Thank you Makana." Hikari smiles.


End file.
